LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON
by Darkened petal
Summary: Sakura would give anything to just be noticed by the love of her life. She bought her own apartment, and she even had the guts to ask for romantic lessons from her new neighbor, Kakashi. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!
1. Moving out

**LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON**

Ch 1: Moving out

_Finally! I got enough money to stay in my own apartment!_

Sakura hurriedly gathered all the boxes she could and made her way to her new apartment. She has finally done enough missions to move to a new apartment downtown. But, since she couldn't wait for a little more money, she bought one of the cruddy ones in the cruddy part of the village.

_Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about neighbors bothering me._

What she really wanted was to prove to Sasuke that she was now a grown woman and that she needed to be noticed.

_And now that he's back from killing Itachi and Orochimaru, there's nothing to distract him. Yes! And that means he better watch out, because the freight train of love is coming to run him down._

She laughed to herself, thinking it would be funny to see Sasuke in that predicament.

* * *

Sakura makes her way up the stairs to the apartment as soon as her neighbor comes out. "Kakashi? I didn't know that you'd live in the cruddy area of the village?" Kakashi smiled and said, "Keeps away annoying neighbors."

_So damn true._

"Are all those boxes for me?" He said, pointing to the mountain load of boxes she was carrying. "Yeah right, I'm not that generous. I live here now; actually, my apartment is right next to yours." Kakashi sighed and said jokingly, "Great, I already get enough of your attitude on our missions." Sakura smirked and said, "Whatever, your just upset because you can't have excuses for being late to meetings anymore." Kakashi scratched his head and said, "You got me there, do you need help with moving in by the way?" Sakura walked to her apartment and opened the door, "I'm a perfectly capable of carrying some boxes Kakashi, but thank you anyway." He just shrugged and said, "Alright, suite yourself." He started walking down the stairs and left.

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Finally! I am officially moved in to my new apartment!" Sakura had just finished putting away the last of her clothing into her dresser. She was about to take a shower when she looked at the clock. She gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for the party!" She threw something new on and ran out the door. "Oi! Sakura-Chan! Why are you late?" Naruto gave her one of his oblivious looks. Sakura shook her fists, "Idiot, I told you I moved into my new apartment! And if somebody would wake up with the rest of the world, I would have been done a long time ago." "Oh, sorry Sakura-Chan." Sasuke huffed, "About time you finally decided to move out of your parents' apartment Sakura. I thought for awhile there that you were a scared little girl." Sakura was crushed by his words, but when was it that his words didn't? So, she pretended it was a joke and she laughed, "Yeah, but I'm a grown woman now, and I gotta have my own privacy." Naruto said, "Yeah, so that you could take your boyfriends there right?" Sakura glared at him, "Yes, I could." Naruto smiled widely, "Well, if that's the case," he pulled out some breath spray and pumped it a few times into his mouth, "I would like it Sakura-Chan if I could have a tour of your new apartment." Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed, "Only if Sasuke-Kun wants to come along." Sasuke looked up, "What, and waste my time doing nothing? No thank you." Sakura sighed, "Okay, I forgot something at my apartment; I'll see you two tomorrow." And she left the place quickly, afraid that they might see a few stray tears.

_No matter what I try, he never even sees me. What should I do? Is it that I'm not romantic enough? Yes, that's got to be it. I just have to find a person who knows how to be romantic and I can finally get Sasuke……but, who could that be._

As she was walking to her apartment, she overheard a pair of extremely attractive girls talking. "I know, his is the most handsome, most romantic, most mysterious guy ever!" "I heard that he has taken every single girl in the village on a date and left them madly in love with him." Sakura was hiding behind a wall, listening intently on their conversation.

_How come I've never heard of him?_

"I heard that he can't stand being in a relationship more than 3 days." "Really, well, who ever bags Kakashi would be the happiest girl in the world." Sakura was cleaning out her ears.

_Did I hear right? Did they just say Kakashi? Ha! What a joke! I should go over to his apartment to find out more about his secret love life._

She laughed aloud as she walked downtown.


	2. Surprise, surprise

**INTERTWINED**

Ch 2: Surprise, surprise

Kakashi just finished making what he would call a fantastic dinner; soup, toast, and a glass of water. He was just about to take a sip of his soup when he heard a knock on the door.

_Now, who could that be so late in the night?_

He quickly puts back on his mask and goes to the door, and he opens to find his new neighbor. "Hello Sakura, what do you need?"

_I hope she doesn't turn into one of those bothersome neighbors._

"Well Kakashi, I've heard the funniest thing about you on the way home and I'd love to tell you."

_I do not like where this is going._

"Uh, alright, please come in," Sakura slide past him as he made room from in front of his doorway. She saw his incredibly bland dinner and heard music playing in the background. "Are you listening to Michael Buble?" He walked over to his radio and turned it off, "Not any more." She said coyly, "I thought that only love sick and romantic people listen to him." Kakashi sighed, "What is it you wanted to tell me?" She told him all that she heard and she saw his uncovered cheek turn a slight shade of pink. "That's some very interesting information you heard Sakura. Gosh, look at the time! You really should be going." Kakashi was pushing her to the door as she was stuttering, "But, but, but." Once she was outside he said, "I'll see ya later." He was about to shut the door when Sakura stopped him, "Please Kakashi, I have a favor to ask you."

_Man, I really don't like where this is going._

She continued, twiddling her fingers nervously, "Um, I was wondering if…well, if all those rumors were true, I was hoping you could teach me how to be more…romantic." Now Kakashi understood it was just another attempt to get to Sasuke. He sighed, "Sakura, I'd like to help you, but I'm not the type of person to teach kids how to kiss each other." Sakura got annoyed, "I'm not a kid anymore! Why doesn't anyone see that?" Kakashi quickly said, "My apologies, I know you're a grown woman now. Even so, I may be a teacher, but not that kind of teacher. Good night Sakura." He stopped for a moment as he saw Sakura's face, and he realized he must have hit a weak point. He closed his door and sighed.

_Aw, I didn't mean to hurt the girl's feelings. No, if I want to make it up to her I'll have to see her as a woman now. But, I'm not teaching her how to get a date. She can do that herself, but then again, she's been trying to do that ever since she saw Sasuke…_

Kakashi dismissed the thought, he was not going to teach her some ridiculous love tactics, and it was utterly insane. He tried to eat his dinner, but couldn't as he heard her muffle sobs on the other side of the wall. Feeling guilty, he turns on his radio again to drown out the other noise. He drags himself to bed and lies down, "Great, just great," He whispers to himself as he falls asleep.


	3. Persistence

**LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON**

Ch 3: Persistence

Sakura walks out to her balcony, gazing up at the stars and giving a sigh.

_Why can't anyone see me for who I am?_

She still thinks of a way to get Sasuke's affection for her, but she couldn't think of anything. She has tried everything she could possibly do except for what Kakashi could teach her, and he said he wasn't going to help a girl try to get a date.

_I don't want to seem like a cry baby, I've tried for so long to tough it out, but his words cut real deep. And it didn't matter at the moment that he heard me cry, but now I regret it because he'll think I'm just a little girl even more. Maybe if I can at least show Kakashi that I'm grown that he'll teach me._

She started to formulate a plan as she dragged herself to bed.

_That soup didn't actually look that bad.

* * *

_

Kakashi groaned as he tried to sleep in for once, but his body wouldn't let him and he arose with the sun.

_Great, I'm finally in the mood to take a vacation and I can't sleep in. What's the point then?_

He stretches and yawn's so lazily that it could have put Shikamaru to shame. He gets up and gets dressed and groomed. Then he goes to the kitchen and makes a bowl of cereal, and then he eats just as lazily. With one elbow resting on the counter he thinks of what to do today.

_I suppose I could just walk around town and see if I can find anything interesting. Plus, I could read my book on the way._

This brought a smile to his face. He quickly finished his breakfast and scurried out the door, book in hand.

* * *

Sakura hears Kakashi yawn and she slowly arises from her bed like an undead arising from its grave.

_If I would have known that you could anything from my neighbors so easily, I would have just bought an average apartment._

Then she remembers what her plans were for today, and she quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready. She was all set when she heard him leave and slam the door. She made sure that he was long gone before she exited her own apartment. That's when she was on the trail of Kakashi for a little spying.

_I want to see if the rumors are true, and maybe learn a few things if it is._

Kakashi took the long and scenic way to the heart of the village. Taking very leisurely steps and he was a little hunched in his lay backed way.

_It's going to take him all day just to get to the middle village._

And sure enough, the sun was a quarter of the way in the sky when they finally made it. By then the village was bustling with people at the outside markets. Sakura spotted a huge billboard up ahead and she stopped for a moment.

_Oh crap, please don't let Kakashi see it. Oh, please don't.

* * *

_

Kakashi was reading a dull part of the book when something caught his eye. He looked up and his eye that was visible got really wide. "It can't be, no way, they said it would come out next month. It's, its Icha Icha the sequel!" He was waving his hands in the air and started to run at a neck breaking speed.

_It's going to show today! Must…get…ticket…

* * *

_

A throbbing vein popped on Sakura's head and her eye was twitching.

_Were those ladies still talking about the same Kakashi?_

She huffed angrily and took off after Kakashi.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to have a ticket for Icha Icha the sequel showing in a few minutes from now?" Kakashi said money ready. "Yes sir, we certainly do," The booth salesman said. As soon as the ticket appeared, it disappeared and money replaced it. The man was in shock as he saw Kakashi running to the theater room. Sakura was right behind him. She got her ticket and sat in the very back when she saw Kakashi smack dab in the middle. It was too dark for Kakashi to notice her, and he wasn't even paying attention to anything except for the screen as the movie started to play.

_I can't believe I'm really watching this perverted movie._

Sakura thought, looking for something to keep her busy while the movie started to play. She finally decided to play with her hair and make braids. Though, as the movie picked up her boredom got the best of her and she started watching it. Then it started to get a little "physical" and she ran to the bathroom, ready to puke.

_It would have been a good story plot if it didn't have "that" in it!_

She came back and saw that the scene was over, so she sat back down. When it was finished, Kakashi left and Sakura followed, though she made sure she couldn't be seen and that wasn't that hard to do since she was a shinobi after all. "Hey Kakashi!" Sakura heard someone yell. Sakura and Kakashi both turned their heads and they saw a magnificent blonde come his way.

_Aha! Jackpot!_

"Hey Kakashi, do you want to get something to eat or something?" She seemed to be blushing just at his mere presence. Kakashi scratched his head, "I don't know, I'm not that hungry." She whimpered, "Please Kakashi." He shrugged, "Alright, I don't have anything else to do anyways." She squealed in excitement and grabbed his arm, and then they left to go to get something to eat. Sakura was flabber ghasted. **(A/N: Ha! Flabber ghasted, it's a funny word. LOL!)**

_How could he be so smooth and collected in front of such a beautiful woman like that? She's practically a freaking super model! He was acting a lot like…well, like Sasuke does in front of me._

This was confusing for her; did that mean that guys act like that only when they're not interested in you, or is it that their just trying to act cool. She still needed to know more about this, so she started to follow them.

* * *

_I hope that Shizome remembered that we're just friends._

"Oh Kakashi! It's been so long since I last saw you. Do you have a new girlfriend?" She said. He sighed,

_Guess not…_

"Shizome, I see you haven't changed a bit," Kakashi said, taking out his book. She gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" He said, "Asking all those questions as usual. And no, I do not have a girl friend at this moment." Kakashi didn't like the word "girlfriend", it seemed so childish to him. Every time he thought about it, it seems as it was just a word for teenager's hormones. He thinks that love should be something special between two people and not to be given out ideally, unless he wanted heartbreak.

_Icha Icha on the other hand is a different story and doesn't concern my heart being toyed with._

Shizome smiled and said, "That's good news, I don't have one either. Would you care for some Sake?" He nodded and handed out his glass, knowing pretty soon that she would start talking about girl stuff and things he was not interested in.

_sigh I wish that there was some girl that liked simple things like the sunset or enjoyed the thrill of a mission. Not hair care products and the newest style of purse._

He told the waiter to just leave the whole bottle as she started talking.

* * *

Sakura seemed to know exactly what he was thinking as he made that look.

_That would be another nice tip for me. Not to talk about girly stuff in front of guys because they don't understand. But, why does he put up with her? Is he just being nice, or does he just want a one night stand? Well, I'll know when he comes home to his apartment. I'm leaving; I so tired of spying that I could sleep for 3 days straight._

Once she was out of sight, she got up and walked to her apartment bushed.

* * *

_Is there any girl left in this village that is even worth dating? I'm tired of just floozies._

"Are you ok Kakashi?" Shizome asked worriedly. Broken from his trance, Kakashi looked at her and smiled, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She asked timidly, "Maybe we could go to your apartment and talk some more there?" Kakashi got up and said, "I'm sorry Shizome, but I have told you already that that kind of relationship is over between us." She pouted and crossed her arms, trying to look cute, "Ok, I can see that you're interested in other woman." This startled Kakashi, "What?" She looked at him, giving a sly sneer, "I could tell because your mind was far off as we talked, like you thinking of someone. Whoever she is, she's so lucky to have a man like you Kakashi." Kakashi was confused, and his face must have made him look cuter because she smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "See ya Kakashi." She then walked off. Once he realized that she didn't leave any money it was too late and he had to take the bill.

_Damn it! That's what I do!

* * *

_

_Yeah! It's finished! I hope this long chapter has satisfied you my loyal readers and you might not get another for a week or so because of CRT's and the grad exams. Thanks for reading though, and please review my work so that I can know what I'm doing right or wrong in the opinions of others._

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : ) _


	4. A different tutor

**LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON**

Ch 4: A different tutor

Kakashi sulks home because he doesn't have a clue as to what Shizome meant.

_I hate it when I can't figure out something, but it seems to come naturally when a women tries to tell me something. I wasn't thinking of anyone in particular, just trying to imagine a woman that was right for me._

He huffs as he gets out his keys and unlocks his door. Once he shuts the door, he slips off his shoes and sat down on the chair in his bedroom and looks out the window thinking.

_Now, the only thing I have to imagine is to who that woman could be. _

* * *

Sakura hears him enter his apartment. 

_Here's my chance to see if he brought that woman home._

She creeps out to her balcony and swiftly jumps to his. Not making a sound, she slowly peers over his window and sees him with his head down on his desk.

_Guess he didn't want to be with anybody tonight._

"Sakura, why have you been spying on me all day?" Sakura gasped,

_How did he know?!_

Knowing it was useless to stay hidden; she gets up and enters his bedroom. Her face started to turn red; she twiddled her thumbs nervously as she said, "Well, since you said that you wouldn't teach me anything. I…I thought I'd learn myself by following you." He lifts his head and looks at her, as if he's trying to read her mind. She thought he did when he asked, "Why are so hell bent on trying to catch Sasuke's affection? He doesn't care for anybody except for his selfish needs and never will. You should have known that by now." Sakura looks at the floor and Kakashi thought she was about to cry again, but surprisingly she smiles, and then asks, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kakashi was confused, but said, "Can't say that I do yet because it has never happened to me." She looks back up at him and she whispered, "Then you don't know how hard it is to give up on him. You know how smart I am, but that doesn't mean that my brain can protect my heart, and nothing could have stopped it from running away to Sasuke. Even though I know how much he doesn't like me, maybe even hate me, I know I can't do anything about it because I can't get my heart back." Kakashi pitied her, she was the smartest person he knew and her heart had the made the dumbest mistake possible…loving the unlovable. He gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temples to chase away the oncoming headache. Finally, he said, "Alright Sakura, I'll give you a few lessons, but after this you have to promise me one thing and keep your word on it." Sakura almost yelled, "I'll do anything! What is it?" He looked at her seriously and said, "You'll have to promise me that if he still doesn't like you after I've taught you everything I know. You'll have to let him go and fall in love with another guy." Sakura's eyes widened.

_Can I keep a deal that big, I mean, if I agree to this and I fail. I'll have to give up on Sasuke for good._

She stood up as highly as she could, breathed in deeply, and said, "I give you my word that if he still doesn't like me after your lessons. I'll give up on him forever." Kakashi nodded his head, "Good, then meet me here at nine a clock to start your new training." Sakura nodded and quietly left the way she came. Kakashi grumbled, "Why me? Teaching stuff like this to Sakura, how bothersome." He rubbed his head again, knowing his headache would not go away because of too much sake and his new problem. He falls onto his bed and instantly falls asleep.

* * *

"Wake up Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura banged on the door harder. It was late in the afternoon and Sakura's patience was quickly depleting. She finally heard him mumble something and he opened the door. "Ah, good morning Sakura," Kakashi smiled. Sakura snarled, "Don't give me that! You didn't hear me banging on the door for hours now!" Kakashi scratched his head, "No, I was abducted by some aliens and I just got back." Sakura squealed, "You're such a liar!" Kakashi smiled again, "Maybe, you should come in while I get ready." Sakura noticed he had on only some boxers with Pakkun on them and his shirt with his mask. "Ok," She huffed. She walked in and looked around; it's not every day that you could go into your sensei's apartment. It was typical for a male bachelor, with the clutter and dirty dishes in the sink. She watched Kakashi walk his way toward the bedroom as she sat on the couch. He came back out in his regular attire. "Now, how about some ramen?" Sakura gave him a confused and he laughed, "To discuss your lessons." Sakura said, "Oh, ok, I'm coming." They both then walked out. Once there and got their seats, Kakashi said, "Now listen up Sakura because your lessons begin now." She looked at him intently. "The first thing you should know about boys like him is that they hate clingy girls, they would rather prefer the ones that usually seem to ignore them, that way they can feel that they are "on the hunt" so to speak." Sakura thought, 

_Why didn't I think of that?_

"Another thing you should know is that you shouldn't look so desperate, no matter how much pressure you're put on, it can drive anybody crazy. But, the thing that gets guys like Sasuke going is that you start going out with his rival in which case that is Naruto. Now, when you see Sasuke and Naruto tonight, try what I just told you and see what happens." Sakura said, "Wow, thanks Kakashi-sensei, I have never thought about any of this before." He smiles at her, "Experience Sakura, experience."

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura meet at the same club they always do on Saturday nights. Sakura came in later than usual, she walked towards the table. "Hey Sakura, where have you been?" Naruto asked. Sakura waved and smiled at him, "Hey Naruto!" Then she looked at Sasuke for a moment then said blandly, "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke looked a little surprised that he didn't get his usual squealing heartsick hello from Sakura, but only for a split second, but only huffed, "Tch, whatever." Naruto's eyes got big, "Whoa, did Sakura just cold shoulder Sasuke? Is the world coming to an end?" Sakura giggled and grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto, and dance with me." Naruto's eyes got bigger, "Ok, now I'm really confused." But he didn't argue as Sakura pulled him out to the dance floor. As she danced with Naruto, she thought, 

_Man, I hope this is working…I hate doing this to Sasuke. _

* * *

Sasuke felt a weird burning in his belly as he watched his friends dance. Not even thinking about it, he let out a snarl in disgust.

_What? Me, jealous of Naruto just because he's dancing with __her__?! Impossible…_

However, he still couldn't shake the feeling. Something has changed about Sakura, and he was beginning to like it…

After a couple more hours of dancing they all decided to go home. "Wow Sakura, where did you learn to dance like that?" Naruto asked. "Oh, I have my ways," She giggled and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, "Thanks again for dancing with me though." Naruto face turned into a human head tomato, he looked down in embarrassment and said coyly, "Y-your welcome Sakura-Chan" She waved and said as she was walking away, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She didn't even look at Sasuke as she left. Naruto put his hands behind his head and laughed like crazy, "Guess what Sasuke, I think Sakura-Chan is finally over you, and now she has it bad for a piece of Naruto Uzamaki!" Sasuke pretended to shrug him off and he said, "About time." But, on the inside he was completely opposite.

_Alright, now I'm curious about the new Sakura. Let's see if she's really over me or not._


	5. A new change

LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON

**LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON**

Ch 5: A new change

"So, how did it go?" Kakashi asked as he opened the door to his apartment for Sakura. She sighed and made her way to the couch, "Well, he didn't speak to me, but he didn't make fun of me or mock me. Though, he was watching me a lot." Kakashi nodded, "That's a good thing, and that only means that the plan is working." Sakura huffed, "Yeah, but I still don't like doing this to Sasuke. Isn't there another way?" Kakashi smiled, "As a matter of fact, there is, and you're doing that tomorrow when all of you go to the festival. You can talk to him then, but only to the point where you only seem like a friend and not some fan girl." Sakura leaped off the couch, "Yes! So, what's the plan?"

Naruto chewed on some cotton candy and looked around.

_Sasuke and Sakura late at the same time? What's up with that?_

He turned his head and saw Sakura walk toward him, and he felt blood run down his nose. She wore a v neck white tank top, denim capres, and no head band on her head so that more of her hair flowed freely. It wasn't like it was skanky or anything, but it was a lot more than Sakura usually showed. "Hi Naruto," Sakura said as she came up next to him. Naruto said something in gibberish as he looked at her. Sakura figured out that he wasn't looking at her face and she wailed on his unknowing head. "That is so immature you idiot!" Naruto flew a good 100 feet in the air, (a new record,) and landed in the water fountain far away. While people ran to Naruto to see what the commotion was, Sakura brushed herself off and said to no one in particular, "I think I'll go play that new game everybody was talking about," and she walked off. She made it to the water dunker, (the thing where you hit the target and a person on the platform falls into a tank of water. For the people who didn't know.)

* * *

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

Sakura bought 3 hits and smiled at the target, then hit it so hard that it almost cracked and the man fell into the water tank. Suddenly, alarms went off announcing that she was the 100th winner. Sakura squealed, "Oh yeah, who's the winner? Me! Yes!" She turned to the guy who ran the booth and asked, "What did I win?" He said, "An hour in the water tank." Sakura's smile faded,

_Of all days to wear a white tank top._

* * *

Sasuke looked around the area where they were all supposed to meet up.

_They couldn't wait for just a few minutes?_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to see a wet and confused Naruto with a swollen face. "What did you do to Sakura this time Naruto?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto's face did not change, but asked, "Why are you wearing that Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at his black skin tight shirt and black cargo pants, and then said, "Tch, cause I felt like it." Naruto then shrugged and said, "Well, I know Sakura said something about playing at the new water dunker. Let's go find her." When they both made it to the booth, Sasuke felt blood running down his nose and Naruto almost fainted. Sakura was sitting angrily on the platform and soaking wet. They also noticed that a long line of young men were waiting their turn to soak Sakura. (LOL) When Sakura them her face turned deep red, and she jumped out of the tank and landed in front of them. She smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Heh he, kind of a long story." After they still didn't say anything, she waved her hand in front the two of them. "Hello? Earth to Naruto and Sasuke." They finally snapped out of it and Naruto said, "Ha, now you know how that feels!" When Naruto saw Sakura's vein pop up, he quickly added, "Uh, how about we ride on a rollercoaster?" Sakura smiles then and says, "That sounds great!" Naruto lead the three as he was looking for a good one. Then he sees the scariest one, the "fall of death." When they got on, Naruto got in, then Sasuke, then Sakura and the coaster started rolling. It was comical if saw the 3 in the very front because Naruto and Sakura had their hands up and laughing madly while Sasuke just sat there. At the actual fall of death where they were falling down 100 feet, Sasuke watched Sakura's face. Her eyes were closed with her hands up, as if she were enjoying the wind in her face with her pink hair flowing wildly. For some reason, Sasuke felt awestruck at that one moment.

_Why haven't I noticed how beautiful she was?_

After the ride, Naruto jumped off and was going crazy like his hyperactive self usually does. "That was awesome! We should get on again!" "I agree that it was awesome, and that it almost dried my clothes. But, it is getting late and I really want to ride one last ride before I go home." Naruto whined, "But we've only been on a couple of rides!" Sakura replied, "Well, that was because I showed up a little late." Naruto huffed, "Well then, what ride do you want to go on?" Sakura pointed at the biggest Farris wheel at the festival, "That one, but first I gotta go to the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you two up there in a minute." As she left their sight, she quickly ran to the Farris wheel and quietly slipped to its control panel.

_Phase two, initiated. _

* * *

Once they all meet up and Sasuke and Sakura entered the cart of the Farris wheel, the man who ran it stopped Naruto. "Sorry, but only two are allowed at a time." Naruto sighed, "Aw man, I'll just go get some food while you two are riding." He walked away as the Farris wheel slowly made its way to the top. Sasuke began to feel uncomfortable as they made their way to the top. Suddenly, when they made it to the top, the Farris wheel stopped. Sasuke looked down and saw the man say stuff in frustration and hit the control panel. But, Sakura seemed relaxed and she sighed as she looked off at the sunset as its final rays stretched out across the village's forest, creating beautiful scenery. "Isn't it great to just watch the sun go down every so often and feel at peace?" She spoke softly. Sasuke's eyes stared intently at her face, the sun lightly touching her face making her look as if she glowed. Then she looked back at him with her green eyes shining like an endless ocean. He felt his cheeks burn and he looked away, trying to swallow the annoying lump in his throat. He felt her presence come closer, and when he looked again, her face was merely inches from his own. With concern in her eyes, she asked, "Sasuke, you look a little red. Do you have a fever?" She placed her palm on his cheek, sending an electric shock through Sasuke. Only her hand's soft touch showed just how much she cared for him, he felt the love radiating from her finger tips. His brain wasn't in control anymore; his body only reacted on instinct as he leaned in closer. Their lips almost grazed, feeling the warm breath of one another on their lips, and then the Ferris wheel started again. Sakura sat back down and acted as if nothing happened. However, she gave Sasuke a genuine smile before getting off the ride. Sasuke growled to himself,

_I've never lost so much control of myself in my life. She's driving me crazy! Why haven't I noticed all the little things about her that I've never seen before? Like her hair being caught in the wind, the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy, and that intoxicating cherry blossom perfume... Well, it's because I'm going insane that's why. This is the same annoying Sakura that would never leave me alone and give me some air to breath. But, then again, she hasn't done that in a few days. Is she really over with me?_

Sasuke was so much caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Naruto calling him until he was yelling in face. "Hello, Sasuke, do you still want to stay with the living?" Sasuke finally came back to reality to give Naruto a nice comeback, and then everyone left for the night after saying a few good-byes. Sasuke walked in his same sulking way with his hands in his pockets on the way home. Though, instead of turning right to his house, he turned left toward Sakura's new apartment.

_I think I might take that tour Sakura offered._

* * *

"Oh, how I wonder who that could be?" Kakashi snorted sarcastically, as if he didn't know. He barely had time to open the door before Sakura burst through the door and jumped around the living room like an ecstatic puppy. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, as violent as always I see." Ignoring the comment entirely, Sakura spat out excitedly, "Oh Kakashi! I just know I'll have him head over heels by tomorrow! The way he looked at me tonight proved it!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What kind of look?" Sakura replies, "The kind that says, 'I've never realized how much I love you.'" Then Kakashi asks, "Did you do what I told you to do?" She nodded her head, "Yes, but I took it up a notch." Kakashi gave her a look, "And that was?" Sakura said, "Sit down and I'll explain." Kakashi sat down and she continued, "Well, I rigged the Ferris wheel that once we got to the top we'd have a few moments together. Then, I could tell that he was blushing because I made sure that my face got some sun so that I glowed. So, I came real close to his face like this," Sakura got just as close to Kakashi as she did Sasuke. It was an unexpected move and Kakashi couldn't stop himself from holding his breath, "Then I put my hand on his face and asked if he was okay," She put her hand on Kakashi's face and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought.

"And then the Ferris wheel started again, and that was about it." Sakura concluded. Kakashi collected himself and started breathing again, then said, "It seems you'll have him head over heels soon. But, just to on the safe side, tomorrow you'll need to cool it down a bit to not to seem so obvious so that he'll come to you." Sakura smiled content with today's achievement. She said, "Well, good-night Kakashi. Thanks again for the advice." She gave him a quick hug and then left, closing the door quietly behind her. Kakashi still sat where he was, not comprehending the feelings that are coursing through his body. It was true that Sakura was the only single woman left in the village that he has not dated yet, but even thinking about that made his stomach churn at the thought.

_Not even a chance Kakashi, she's too young, she loves another guy, you're a pervert, AND she's your ex-student. There are just too many odds stacked against you; she would never like you in that manner._

He knew his common sense was right. Well, sure that she has grown into a magnificent body, that she was intelligent, full of spirit, and had that enormous strength and willpower. But, a relationship like that would not be worth it if he knew it would be so hard to get her. But, then again there has never been a woman that didn't fall for the charm of Hatake Kakashi. He might seem to have a big ego, but then again, he was telling the truth.

_With a girl like Sakura, it might just be too easy._

He grinned to himself as he got up to start dinner, but his smile faded as he noticed that his vital male organ had grown from Sakura's close touch.

* * *

Sasuke came over to the apartments, but didn't know which one was Sakura's. He strained his ears and heard her voice on top of the second floor balcony. He jumped to it and almost came in until he noticed something. The apartment he was looking at was definitely not Sakura's, it looked too much like a bachelor's with the scattered clothes and food. And, the fact that Sakura was leaning closely over his ex-sensei. He had to hold in a gasp as he jumped down.

_No wonder she seemed over me, she's got herself a boyfriend._

He could not help but feeling pissed.

_Well, it wasn't like I've never had the chance to be with her before…I guess I know now what it means when people say that you won't be grateful for something until its gone._

However, he knew that she must have some feeling left toward him.

_I guess I need to tell her how I feel. Damn, I'm never good at stuff like that._

He tried to figure out what to do without embarrassing himself and still express his new found feelings toward Sakura as he walked home.

* * *

_Sorry everyone that it took me so long to write this one. I had to make sure that it was extra juicy before I'd ya'll read it. So, please write reviews and tell me what you think._

_If you do, I'll make the next chapter faster! :D_

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal : ) _


	6. Stalkers

LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON

**LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON**

CH 6: Stalkers

Putting on her clothes for the day, Sakura wondered how she was going to "cool down" with Sasuke today.

_If I don't see him, that's one thing, but if I do, how am I supposed to react? Ignore him completely or just be normal? I guess I'll just play it by ear._

* * *

Naruto stomped to his apartment door angrily as someone bangs on the door for the hundredth time. He flings it open and was about to yell like mad until he sees it's just Sasuke. "Uh? Sasuke? What do you want so early in the morning?" Sasuke seems that he's trying not to strangle himself for what he's about to say. He inhales a deep breath and finally mumbles, "How do I tell Sakura I love her?" Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes seem to pop out of his sockets. Sasuke growled, "Don't look at me like that idiot, I'm serious." Naruto then said, "The great and all powerful Sasuke Uchiha has fallen in love with Sakura?! I think there must be something in my ear." Naruto then starts trying to clean out his ears. Sasuke glared at him with one of his eyes twitching until Naruto stops. Naruto finally gets it and says to Sasuke, "Well, I guess if I was you I'd break it to her slowly. Go on a nice date, and then do some flirting until you know she feels the same way. Then, just tell her the truth." Sasuke nods, and then says, "Hmph, you've finally turned out to be useful after all Naruto." Naruto gave Sasuke his classic "I don't get it" looks, then said, "Oh, and Sasuke, if she doesn't like you anymore tell her I'll go on a date with her." Sasuke just glared at him and walked off.

* * *

Kakashi stretches lazily on his couch.

_Hmm, what to do today?_

He hears Sakura close her door and walk downstairs.

_I think I'll follow Sakura around and see how her progress with Sasuke has gone._

He puts on his shoes and leaves his apartment, then walks down stairs and looks around. He sees a pink head and walks a safe distance behind her.

* * *

Sasuke walks around Konoha, looking for a pink-haired kunoichi. He finally finds her in a book store, but he didn't move because he was looking at her attire. She was wearing a tight, black, flowing skirt that complimented her curves, a red silk tank top that shows her back, some red heels, and her hair was up in a bun with the two pins and her bangs hung loose on her face. He snapped out of it when someone accidentally walked into him since he was on a busy street and he quietly entered the store. He walked up behind her and tried to think of something cool to say, but all that came out was, "Hey." Sakura turned around and was a little shocked when she saw Sasuke, but smiled and said, "Hello, Sasuke-Chan."

_Oh, so it's no longer Kun huh?_

"Would you like to see a movie or something?" Sakura's smile widened, "I suppose so, but I'm going to my dance lesson now so we can't go till after." Sasuke inwardly sighed, "Alright." Then, Sakura asked, "Would you like to come watch me?" A small flicker went across Sasuke's eyes, "Sure." They both then walked to her dance class.

Sasuke took a seat in the far corner so that Sakura couldn't tell whether or not he was watching her or not, and he will. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she swung her hips to the music, how she twirled, how she made complicated moves with her feet, how her sweat glistened down her chest…. By the end of Sakura's lesson they were both panting. Sakura walked over to him and asked, "So, you ready?" Sasuke was still delusional and thought she was talking about something else. So, he said a little too over eagerly, "Yes!" Sakura gave him a look, but grabbed his hand and said, "Then let's go!"

When lights dimmed down in the movie theater Sasuke grabbed his pants tightly.

_Why is it that the only movie Sakura wanted to see is the movie that nobody wants to see so that the room in empty? It's fine though, I can make it through the movie without touching. Even though it's dark, we're alone, she's wearing that outfit……and she's still shining from the sweat…and…and…ah shit I'm screwed._

While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice Sakura's hand until it over his on the chair's arm rest. Knowing that Sakura was touching him sent blood rushing down to his pants.

_Her hands are so soft and warm…_

He looked at her face and she was smiling, even though she was still watching the movie.

_Must…resist…urges…_

Then she looked at him with that same smile still on her face.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!_

Sasuke leans in, Sakura leans back and…. "FIRE!! EVERYONE EVACUATE FROM THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY!!" A man screamed while running into the movie theater room. Sakura immediately stands up and rushes down to the exit. However, Sasuke is still in the same position he was when he was about to kiss her.

_I've never hated fire until this very moment._

* * *

Kakashi laughed madly when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. Of course Kakashi didn't do any fire ball jutsu inside the building to keep Sasuke and Sakura from kissing, he'd never do that.

_cough, cough I might have had something to do with the fire. But, what lead me to do something like that? Aren't I supposed to help Sakura get that from Sasuke? What's wrong with me?_

But he knew deep down inside exactly what's wrong with him, no other girl could give him a hard on just from a mere touch, and that has gotten him extremely interested as to what else Sakura could do to him. Yes, he understands the morals of having relations with your ex-student, but he never really cared about those things, now did he? He read smut books openly in public for crying out loud! And this posed as a challenge because she loved another man, but Kakashi lived for difficult challenges. What else did he need to try to win affection from Sakura?

_Haruno Sakura, you will never know what hit you._

Then he did his famous eye crinkle smile.

* * *

_To my loyal readers,_

_A thousand apologies for taking so long on this chapter, major writer's block and so much at school, ROTC summer camp, and being busy even in the summer. I'll try my best to bring out the next chapter as quickly as possible, but I can't guarantee it'll be really quick because I'm also working on all the other stories at one time. So, I thank you again for being patient and remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I'll work! :D_

_Your friend,_

_Darkened petal :) _


	7. Race to the heart

**LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON**

Ch 7: Race to the Heart

"Well, that was disappointing," Sakura says as she and Sasuke exit the theater.

_You have no idea how disappointing it was._ Sasuke thought grudgingly.

"I didn't even get to see the ending," Sakura continued. She stops and looks at Sasuke. "I guess I'd better get going then." She looks at him a bit longer and he can tell that she's debating over something in her mind. Finally, she just gives him a loving embrace, says good-bye, and starts to walk toward her house.

_Wait; is that it, no kiss? I'm so stupid; I didn't even tell her what I wanted to._

* * *

Kakashi walks out the back door of the theater still smiling over his little prank, but he feels a familiar chakra approaching and he quickly hides. Then Sasuke appears, he seems to be mumbling to himself as he walked by saying, "Whatever, I'll just tell her I love her next time." Kakashi's heart stopped,

_He loves her?! I didn't figure he would this quickly! This means that there'll be some alterations to my plans._

And with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura walked briskly home, wondering about the strange event the happened tonight.

_It was so strange, when Sasuke leaned in to kiss me, it just didn't feel right. I've waited my whole life for that moment, but instead of falling head over heels at that moment, I pictured of Kakashi instead…wait, Kakashi?!_

This puzzled Sakura even more when she realized what she thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She closed the door and sighed, "Kakashi." "Yes?" She heard him say. She spun around in shock to find the silver-haired copy ninja sitting on her couch. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" Sakura squealed. Kakashi just smiled and said, "Truly Sakura, I'm offended, I only wanted to know how your date went." She huffed and plopped down onto the couch beside Kakashi. "Oh Kakashi, it was fine and all, but…but I just don't know my true feelings anymore. Now that I see this side of Sasuke, I don't feel anything for him anymore." She put her hands on her face and rested her elbows on her knees. She felt like she could cry from confusion when she felt soft hands gently land on her shoulders, and his hot breath on her ear, "Maybe your heart has already moved on without realizing it, maybe…your heart is ready for someone else." Sakura felt goose bumps rise on her skin as she shivered.

_Is he saying that he wants to be with me?_

She looks up at him and he gives a loving smile, "How about you and I have dinner tomorrow to plan your next course of action." Sakura smiles and whispers, "I'd like that." Kakashi puts a hand on the side of her face and she leans into it. His face was inches from hers when he says huskily, "See you tomorrow then." And he was gone from Sakura's apartment.

_What was that all about? Why is Kakashi acting so different? And more importantly, why do I like it?_

Sakura sighed in frustration as she dragged herself to her bed.

* * *

The sun's rays awoke Sakura to a brand new morning. She yawned and stretched as she looked toward her alarm clock, then she gave a yelp of surprise. "Oh my God! It's noon already! Why hasn't Kakashi come for me yet?"

Inner Sakura said, _it also would have helped if you had set your alarm clock._

_………shut up! I didn't ask for your input to begin with!_

Sakura broke her old record getting ready for a date as she scurried to the bathroom to take a shower and prep up. After that was settled she rushed outside and right next to Kakashi's front door, only to find a note on it saying:

_Sakura,_

_I thought it would be rude to wake you, so I decided that I'll wait for you at the back of the training grounds near the lake._

_Kakashi_

She nodded to no one in particular as she ran toward the training grounds.

* * *

Sasuke took another sip of his sake at one of the many bars in the hidden leaf village, compliments of the fifth Hokage. If anyone was paying any attention to him they would have noticed the annoyed look plastered on his face.

_This is starting to get irritating, it should be simple enough just to tell her, but for some reason I can't. And there is also Kakashi, I know now that Sakura is not dating him, but I definitely know that something is going on between them, and I should find out before anything else continues._

Sasuke was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that someone else has taken a seat at his table. "Oi! Sasuke! Wake up already will ya!" Naruto flailed his arms around in order to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked at him to acknowledge Naruto's presence. Naruto asked, "What's eating you up?" Sasuke said, "None of your business." Naruto then smiled and said, "Oh, so I'm guessing that your date with Sakura didn't go as planned?" Sasuke glared at him, "Dobe." That made Naruto laughed knowing that it didn't by Sasuke's reaction. All of a sudden Naruto became serious as he said, "Well, if you want it to go better next time, I suggest you start acting nicer for a change, and maybe wear something nice or get her a gift." Sasuke raised his eye brows in surprise as he heard Naruto's words of wisdom for the second time this week; it must be a new record or something. But, then the look of surprise changed into speculation as Sasuke asked, "And you're just going to give Sakura away just like that? I know you have feelings for her too." Naruto merely shrugged and said, "I have an infatuation, but I know that some people are off limits. Besides, Hinata is really cute too, and she invited me to one of her family's parties, so I couldn't say no." Just talking about her made Naruto's face turn a slight shade of red. When Naruto saw Sasuke's smirk, he then put in, "This doesn't mean I won't tease you guys when you two become serious, also, and the fact that it's so funny to watch you drool after Sakura when it use to be the opposite." Naruto was then gone as soon as the words escaped from his mouth, and Sasuke was right on his trail. Innocent bystanders watched in bewilderment as they saw a yellow and orange flash whiz by laughing like a crazy man, followed shortly after by an enraged man with glowing red eyes unleashing a torrent of swears and curses.

* * *

_Dear readers,_

_Once again I am extremely late in publishing the next chapter, maybe that is why I like Kakashi so much, I can relate to him. XD Anyways, I apologize as usual for my lateness and I'll try to make the next one without being too late, but don't get your hopes up. And once again, reviews could really persuade me to speed up the process. Love ya readers!!! ^-^_

_ Your friend,_

_ Darkened petal :]_

* * *


	8. Unexpected Collision

**LIFE'S HARDEST LESSON**

Ch 8: Unexpected Collision

_I hope I'm not too late…_

Sakura speeds up her walk as she hurries to the park where Kakashi awaited.

_I wonder if this is a date or not? Should it matter I'm suppose to be going after Sasuke…oh, this is so confusing._

_

* * *

_

Sasukes's sword crashes into a store that missed Naruto by scant inches.

_Wait till I get my hands on you Dobe!_

They speed past civilians and sprint into the park. Everything was a blur of green with all the trees until Sasuke spots a head of pink. He stops immediately, completely forgetting Naruto as Sakura walks down the path. She was wearing a skin tight training outfit of a pink top and black shorts without her usual skirt and a pony tail instead of it being just down. Something urged him to move his feet, one by one, until he was heading straight for Sakura.

* * *

"For once I'm the early one, and I don't like it too much," Kakashi said aloud.

_Guess I'll have to go wake the night owl up…but in my own way of course._

He gave a perverted grin as he started walking down the path.

* * *

Sakura walked merrily down the park path and was oblivious to the figure heading steadily towards her. She turned around just as Sasuke wound his arms around her and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Once they both came up for air and panting wildly was when she asked, "Wha- where did that come from?" Sasuke had a gleam through his eyes as he said, "I love you." Saukra was too shocked to realize that he pulled her into another mind blowing kiss and teleported each other away.

* * *

Kakashi still watched the area where they were long after the smoke faded. He closed his eyes and finally slumped his way back home with more of a hunch than usual, forgetting about the pinic dinner he set up for her.

* * *

As soon as the smoke cleared Sakura found herself falling into Sasuke's bed. "Whoa, this is going too fast for me…shouldn't we go on a few more dates or something first?" It seemed the question went completely unnoticed by Sasuke who was panting heavily, ravishing Sakura's neck with his tongue, playing with her well endowed breasts with one hand, and rubbing her clit with the other through her training shorts. After awhile he growled, "I haven't had sex since I was living with Orochimaru when he gave me women, and that was so long…God I need you now Sakura." And with that he ripped part of her shirt off revealing one ivory colored breast with a cherry blossom hued nipple. Sakura let out a small yelp of panic when he ripped off part of her shorts to reveal to him her flower with a little patch of pink hair on top. Sasuke groaned in sexual frustration as he leaned in to suck on her exposed nipple and finger her at the same time. But Sakura wasn't feeling like that at all.

_No, not like this…it doesn't feel right. He's not the one…_

"Sasuke, please stop." He looked at her and smirked, "Hn, stop pretending to be so coy…I know you want it." He ground their hips together and Sakura could feel his hard-on pulsing on her inner thigh. Panic and fear overwhelmed her as she screamed, "I SAID STOP!" She threw the hardest punch she could muster, and for Sakura that was a lot. He went flying off her and through the wall. Before Sakura could think she was running through the streets of Konoha, covering herself the best she could. Thunder rumbled and seconds later it was pouring rain. Her clothes were torn, her hair was dishevled, and tears streamed down her face because she knew she blew her chance with Sasuke, but that didn't matter as much as the fact that he would treat her like that. She wasn't his sex toy. He said he loved her but acted differently, and now she had no idea what to do. Suddenly Kakashi sprang into her mind and she had a purpose to her run as she sprinted faster.

* * *

Kakashi just finished another round of sake when a loud knock sounded on his door. "Now I wonder who **–hic- **who could that be?" He stumbled his way to the door forgetting to put on his mask and swung the door open…and the sight sobered him up instantly like a slap in the face. Sakura was hunched and shivering at his doorstep, hair everywhere, clothed dripping; she looked up with her tear stained eyes and Kakashi thought her still beautiful.


End file.
